everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonio Amore
Antonio Lorenzo Amore or just, you know, Tony, is the son of the King of Love from the story of the same name. In the destiny conflict, the boy is a Roybel. His story is...pretty good, especially the ending, but he's got two priorities, Ginger and Gio, among many other small reasons. Appearance Tony has thick black hair that reaches just above his shoulders with a pale pink tint across his forehead. He's got large dark eyes, light tan skin, and broad shoulders. He's built like an athlete. He wears a white top that perfectly shows off his considerable muscles,(he used to wear a jacket, but he, um, lost it) a looped brown frayed belt, black denim jeans with three red hearts embroidered on the sides, and red boots. Personality If you ask people the first word that comes to mind when they think of Antonio Lorenzo Amore, they'd usually say enabler. He let's people do what they want, even if it will more than likely blow up in their faces, and all he will offer is an occasional sarcastic comment, and even then he doesn't do it very much. He can tell if people need his help, okay, maybe not his help, but just help in general, he's good at seeing the signs, but...he rarely acts upon it. The boy is not good at comfort, is not good at reassuring, he just can't be helpful. He never knows what to do and he always winds up in saying the wrong thing at the right time or the right thing at the wrong time. He's royalty, people know that, but in all actuality, stick him in a royalty situation, like a ball, or a diplomatic meeting, the young man is completely clueless. He never has any idea on what to do or what he needs to do in that position, and it's quite humorous to watch. Tony has the biggest collection of romance novels a teenage boy has ever had, or even any teenager in general. He has memorized every single one of them, knows every cliche that a romance novel or a romance movie falls in, and even gets his flirting from that. (also from romance anime.) He's not a big flirt, which may seem strange, given where his interests lie, but he doesn't flirt with random people, though sometimes he sees someone that he thinks may be a challenge, or may be a nice person to get close to, and tries flirting with them. Flirts are his ice breakers and they don't usually work. He thought once that no one he flirted with could ever resist him, which may translate to being overly cocky, though Tony's mind was change pretty quick, as a certain black haired girl showed him that just because no one has resisted him, doesn't mean no one ever would, and that he was nowhere near a perfect gift to women. Tony doesn't like to admit he doesn't know things. Whether avoiding talking about things he doesn't know the English word for, or hiding his homework from everyone so they can't see the three or four questions he missed, he is very proud and feels like a failure when people catch him not being brilliant. Friends Regina Stregone They grew up together and it's always been the three of them, no matter what. Tony loves Ginger, as he thinks of her as both a puppy and a little sister. He always can find the right words to say to her, whether to cheer her up, or get her on his side. Giorgia Stregone-Fesso They used to just play games and chase each other, but then he got closer to Gio, and realized something. Something that terrified him, and thankfully didn't change their friendship, though Ginger understands there's more, but he's sworn her to secrecy. (Also he left his jean jacket at their house, on her bed, once, and forgot it, he came back to get it the next day, and Gio was wearing it. She claimed it as hers, and he'd fight for it harder if she didn't look so cute with it on.) Acquaintances Armand Malheur You can't befriend one member of the trio and not at least be somewhat acquainted with the rest of them. Tony knows him and will talk to him about things he wants to if he feels comfortable enough with it. He also is the only one who really knows that Armand likes Ginger. Thankfully, he approves. Lei Siu Zhi He is not very well acquainted with Lei, actually he might be closer to Armand than he is to Lei, but that doesn't mean he doesn't help him. Going along with something that makes you uncomfortable is never a good thing, and he knows that Lei often does that. While he doesn't really help out himself, he does alert someone else, usually another member of the trio and lets them do it. However he is perfectly content to listen to Lei talk about space for hours if that's what he wants. Romance Giorgia Stregone-Fesso He was in love with her and they agreed to try dating. However, they felt like they didn't mix the best as a couple, and the break up was mutual, leaving them back to being friends, though he still loves her, and Ginger knows this, but obviously Gio wants to still just be friends. Family Father: Matteo Amore Tony doesn't know his father like a son should know his father, but has only meant him a scant few times. In those brief glimpses, he liked what he saw, and knows his father is a good man he would love to be like one day. He just wishes for two things, the king of love can find true love, and that he could spend the rest of his life with his family and not send them away, though he knew it wasn't in Matteo's control. Mother: Rosella Amore (deceased) Rosella died when he was born, and people were pretty shook up by that. But everyone who talks to Tony tells him he looks like his mother and is his mother alive again. He knows his mother was a gentle woman, that wasn't afraid to fight in her own way, for what she really believed in. If he could emulate even one of those qualities, he would be happy. Aunt: Martina Amore Martina is one of the ogresses from the tale, and took him in after his mother died, and another one of his aunts threatened to kill Tony, seeing him as both an abomination and a jinx, that was the reason for his mother's death, and would eventually kill them all just by being around them. Martina did her best to raise Tony far away from them, and was glad to learn that he got to be close friends with Gio and Ginger, two amazing girls. She tried to let Matteo take him back, but the crazy ogress was perhaps even crazier than she had been before he was born, so visits are few. (Martina is the only one brave enough to call her crazy, others want to avoid a fight, and tried to silence Martina when she commented that that ogress would be the next mother in law in the tale.) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The King of Love